$\dfrac{5}{12} - \dfrac{3}{12} = {?}$
Solution: Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{5}{12} - \dfrac{3}{12} = \dfrac{2}{12}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{2}{12} = \dfrac{1}{6}$